New Life
by PencilLunatic
Summary: Whenever you feel like you have no more purpose in life, sometimes you got to search until you do find a new purpose to your life, even if for Naruto and Temari, it's by complete accident.


Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, no real destination in mind. The Fourth Great Ninja War had just ended, and Sasuke Uchiha was finally back in the village. Everything seemed to be just fine for everybody. However, this caused Naruto to get bored at his lack of missions. He was looking so much for peace that he completely forgot that being a ninja took up around most of his life. Now, he wasn't really sure what to do with his personal life now.

'Man, I need something to fill up the time until my next mission.' He thought with a sigh. That was when Kurama decided to speak up.

 **"Well, have you tried any new possible hobbies? You could draw something."** The fox said.

'That's Sai's thing, I'm pretty sure the best I could draw would be random stick figures with small details.'

 **"Well, are there any places that you want to visit, any new things that you are interested in doing?"**

'Well, I guess visiting Gaara or any of the people in any of the hidden villages would be cool, but I'm not sure Kakashi-sensei will allow it.'

 **"Are you serious? He will let you go anywhere."**

'I'm not sure, but I guess I can try.'

So Naruto decided to walk to the Hokage Tower for permission to go somewhere, anywhere to find something interesting. Even though Naruto wanted to become Hokage, that probably wouldn't be for a while, so right now, he felt like his life had was kinda pointless. Not in the depressing way, but more like the fact that he felt like there was little to no point in being a shinobi anymore. At one time, he even considered retiring, but decided against it, since he was known for not giving up. Maybe he needed a drink to forget about all this, it was getting to his head too much.

 **Hokage Tower**

Kakashi Hatake was currently looking over some paperwork. After the defeat of Madara and being released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tsunade apparently decided that she wanted a successor, so she picked him to do the job. The job was exactly how he expected it to be like, very boring and stressful. He swore that he spent most of his time in the office now, since whenever he would go home, it was usually late at night when everyone else was asleep. He heard a knock on the door breaking his train of thought.

"Come in." He said and in walked in Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Said the blonde. Kakashi gave him two eye smiles, considering that his and Obito's Sharingan were destroyed in the war.

"Hello Naruto. You seem to be in a bit of a downer mood, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just...I feel useless."

"Useless? How so?"

"You know, with the growing peace talks between all the five great villages and the lack of missions, I just feel like being a shinobi is pointless now." Kakashi sighed to himself.

"Yes that's true. Some people are so focused on their goals and reaching their destinations that once they do reach it, they just don't know what to do with their lives afterwards. Is that why you came here."

"Kinda. I was wondering if I could go somewhere, you know, outside the village for a while, particularly Sunagakure." Kakashi closed his eyes in thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't see why not, it's not like a random mission is going to pop up for you anyway. How long do you plan to stay there?"

"Not long, at most maybe two days."

"Okay then, I think I can go with that." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

And thus Naruto went home to go pack a few things for his trip. Little did he know that his life would be given a new purpose sooner than later.

 **Sunagakure**

 **Kazekage Tower**

Gaara looked up from his documents and stared at his sister, who was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a sad look on her face. He remembered how bad she took it when Shikamaru said he wasn't interested in her. She came home with her eyes red and dried tear stain on her cheeks. He tightened up his fists a little, the next time he saw the Nara he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Temari noticed this.

"Gaara, don't worry about it, it's none of your business." The hardened look in Gaara's eyes softened a bit before looking back at her and replying.

"You are my sister, I don't want you to be unhappy." He responded.

"It's my life Gaara. I know you want to help, but I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." That was the last thing she said before she walked out of the office. She didn't notice that Naruto was walking in front of her and they accidentally bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry about that Temari, I guess I didn't see you there." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine Naruto, sorry." She said. Naruto noticed the sadness she had in her eyes.

"Are you doing okay?" She just nodded before leaving without saying a word. He looked back at her in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and entering Gaara's office.

"Hey Gaara, good to see you!" He exclaimed with his signature grin. Gaara smiled and stood up to shake hands with his first friend.

"I didn't know you were coming today." Said the Kazekage.

"I just wanted to visit to see how everything was up."

"For the most part, everything seems to be fine around here." Naruto's expression turned serious.

"I'm guessing the part that is not fine is with Temari?" Gaara just nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, what happend to her?"

"She is heartbroken. She has had an interest in the Nara from your village, but it seems that he isn't interested in her." Naruto was shocked for a moment, before being replaced with rage.

"That pineapple haired bastard! I can't believe it! The next time I see him I'm punching him right in the face!" Gaara shook his head before placing his hand on the jinchuuriki's shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm sure Temari is over it by now."

"Well, I should at least try to talk to her. She may refuse, but I have to try something." He said before rushing out the door to find the fellow blonde.

 **At a bar**

Temari laid her head down on the counter with a bottle of sake next to her. She had been going here for about a week ever since Shikamaru rejected her. It may not have been the best way to deal with things, but she sure felt happy after binge drinking, even if she really wasn't and it was the alcohol in her system. She almost didn't notice a voice behind her.

"There you are Temari." She turned back and saw Naruto walking up to her.

"Hey Naruto." Said Temari dully. Naruto took a seat next to her.

"I heard about what happend with Shikamaru."

"It's none of your concern."

"I know that, but I figured I could try talking to you about it."

"Honestly, I probably should have seen this coming. He always said that women could be troublesome."

"You know, just because someone says that doesn't mean that they won't have any attraction to someone else." Temari poured some sake in a small cup before drinking it.

"That's what I thought too, but it seems that he's just not interested in having a relationship with me. He might just see me as a friend and nothing more." Naruto took the sake and poured some of his own.

"Well, if he's that stupid to reject you, then I don't think he deserves you. You are an amazing kunoichi, you know that. You are strong, smart, kind to others, and you can also be very fun to hang around with that blunt personality of yours sometimes." Temari couldn't help but chuckle and blush a little at that statement.

"Thanks for that, Mr. Saviour of the World. Honestly though, is there another reason as to why you are here besides wanting to talk to me?" Naruto nodded.

"I just came to get a little drunk and have fun I guess. Ever since the end of the war, life for me has gotten so boring, and Kurama says that if I'm bored, I should try to do something new. To be honest, seeing as how there are very few missions for me to do, I've started to wonder what the point of being a ninja is anymore. I guess I'm trying to look for a new start to my life, if that makes any sense." Temari smiled, took the sake bottle and poured the cups for the both of them. She then raised her cup.

"Well then, let's have a toast to the start of new lives, for the both us." Naruto returned her smile before raising his own cup.

"To new lives."

They bothed clinked their cups before drinking up their sake. The rest of the night was spent with them talking with each other about a bunch of things and drinking, and by the end of it, they were completely drunk. They stumbled their way out of the bar with grins on their faces and laughing as Naruto took Temari to her house. They soon reached it after a while.

"Weeeelll, that waz great Temari, _(hic)._ " Said Naruto in a heavily slurred voice. Temari slowly nodded her head.

"Yeeaahh, that sure wazz _(hic)_ amazzzing." Said the equally intoxicated blonde. She clumsily opened up the door, and just as Naruto was about to leave, Temari grabbed him and gave him a seductive look.

"You know _(hic)_ , you look very hot _(hic)._ " Naruto took a small moment to process everything, and when he did, he laughed softly.

"Thank you zzo _(hic)_ much." Temari pulled him into the house and closed the door before smashing her lips onto his in a sloppy kiss, and Naruto returned it without even thinking. Soon, there were clothes that began to pile up on the floor, and the only thing that could be heard for the next few hours was loud moaning and the sound of a bed creaking.

 **The next morning**

Naruto woke up the next morning and found that he had a huge headache.

'Ugh, man, this sucks. Wait, this isn't my hotel room, where am I?' He thought as he looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, memories of what happend last night, and then he had a huge blush as he looked at the sleeping and naked blonde next to him.

 **"Kit, you are seriously screwed once her brothers find out."** Said Kurama. Naruto hung his head as he realized the fox was right. He had to leave as soon as possible, he really couldn't have Gaara find out about this. He got out of bed frantically but quietly as to not disturb Temari, and quickly went to the pile of clothes to pick up his. Once he was changed, he was about to head out the door, but he saw the doorknob jiggle. His eyes widened, and he became paralyzed with fear.

"Temari, breakfast is-" Kankurou paused as he saw Naruto standing right in front of him. Gaara was standing behind him with just as much shock. Both sand brothers stared back at the bed and found Temari, naked, and her clothes were thrown aside on the floor. They connected the dots fast and once they did, they screamed.

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto spent the rest of his morning trying to avoid the wrath of the two siblings. It looked like he was returning a day early.

 **A week later**

 **Back in Konoha**

Naruto was back in his apartment, wondering if Gaara and Kankurou had forgiven him already. Probably not, considering that whether it was an accident or not, he essentially slept with Temari while she was still getting over Shikamaru. He was getting anxious, so he decided to go to the training grounds to train to clear his head.

 **"Are you positive that you will be able to get less worried just by practicing new jutsu and punching trees?"** Asked Kurama.

'That is what I usually do to relieve myself of anxiety.' Said Naruto while making his way outside the village.

 **"You know, if I were you, I would worry about one other thing."**

'What would that be?'

 **"Are you sure you want to know?"**

'Just lay it on me, I'm sure I can handle it.'

 **"Okay, if you say so. I would be worrying about-"** Naruto didn't pay attention to the last part as he saw the one person that he wanted to see the most since he came back to Konoha. Shikamaru Nara. He cut off the connection with as he marched right up to the lazy Chuunin. Shikamaru spotted him and waved Naruto hello.

"Hey Naru-" Shikamaru didn't get to finish his sentence as he was slapped in the face. He looked back at Naruto with an angered look.

"What the hell man? Why did you slap me?" He asked.

"That was for Temari." Said Naruto before leaving and heading back to his destination, leaving a sighing Shikamaru behind him. He would have continued down his path, if an ANBU didn't appear in front of Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama would like to see you."

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto entered the office, and was shocked to see Gaara and his siblings there, which immediately made him nervous. Gaara and Kankurou seemed to have not changed much since their little encounter in Temari's bedroom, and Temari seemed to look just as nervous as he was, which made him confused as to why Temari would be like this.

"Uhh, hey Gaara, Kankurou, Temari. Can you tell me why you're here, and please tell me that I'm forgiven." Pleaded Naruto on his knees with his hands clapped together.

"Well, I'll say that we are certainly not as angry anymore, but were still pretty upset." Replied Gaara with a nod from Kankurou. Naruto sighed a little in relief, at least they didn't want to kill him anymore. Then his gaze was directed towards Kakashi.

"So, why did you call me here Kakashi-sensei?"

"It seems Temari has some interesting news for you Naruto." Said the former copy ninja. Temari approached Naruto hesitantly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, is there something wrong Temari." The sand kunoichi swallowed a lump in her throat before laying down the news.

"Naruto...I'm pregnant." She said finally. Naruto widened his eyes in shock.

 **"This is what I was worried about."** Kurama said.

"Pregnant, I can't believe it." Responded Naruto. Temari looked down.

"I understand if you want nothing to do with-" She was cut off as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. It took her a moment to register his sudden action, but she eventually returned the embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you to take care of the baby by yourself. I never had any parents to take care of me, and I don't want our child to live without a father. I'll take full responsibility on all this." He said. Gaara cleared his throat before speaking.

"I will be transferring her to Konoha soon, but be warned. If you even try to harm her in the slightest, then I won't hesitate to take action." He told him.

"Me too." Added Kankurou.

"Trust me, I won't hurt her and I'll protect her with my life, I promise, and I always keep my promises." Naruto then felt something wet on his neck, so he looked down to see Temari crying softly.

"Thank you, Naruto." She whispered. Naruto said nothing, opting to just stroke her hair soothingly. The rest of his life was just given a whole new purpose.

 **Nine months later**

Over the course of the nine months of Temari's pregnancy, she and Naruto had began bonding more often. They started off the same as usual, acting like they were just friends, but soon they started to get more romantically involved with each other. Naruto always did his best to keep Temari safe and help her with everything pregnancy had to offer. The constant morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, not to mention that sometimes Temari would feel a little horny, were all things that made Naruto stressed to the max. It was a bumpy road, but Naruto managed to survive thanks to his unwavering determination and shadow clones, which is how most of the work was done.

The reactions from their friends varied. Team 10 were completely shocked, and in Shikamaru's case, a bit angry. Same thing went for Team 8 with Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba, though Hinata was more saddened, but she understood. Team Gai had a surprised Tenten, and as for Gai and Lee, they seemed more than willing to wish them luck in their youthful journey through parenthood, as they would say. Gaara and Kankurou would occasionally visit to see if everything was going well for the two blondes, and for the most part it was fine.

Now, Naruto and a tired Temari were in a hospital room, with a small bundle in Temari's arms. It was a baby boy. The small infant had four whisker marks, teal green eyes, and his father's shade of blonde hair. The couple decided to name him Ashura Uzumaki, just from a weird feeling that Naruto had. Naruto smiled warmly as he stroked his son's cheeks with his thumb.

"I never thought I would be a father this soon. But, I think it's worth it. The little guy is perfect, wouldn't you agree Temari-chan?" He asked. She smiled back at him and nodded before kissing her son on the forehead.

"I couldn't agree more Naruto-kun. I guess we got our wish." Naruto looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that we would start new lives back in that bar in Suna, remember?" Naruto's smiled returned before nodding.

"Yeah. Who knew that this would be our new life."

"Yeah, but for what it is, it's actually quite nice."

 **A/N: Well...This was weird. I wrote this because it was an idea I had in my head for a while now, and I thought it would be a good way to get back in the writing mood. Hope you all enjoyed, and here is to 2018. Happy New Year everybody.**


End file.
